Another Mystery
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Perhaps, their casual meeting may evolve into something more. Genovious x Ithil. Written for a friend of mine


Kuri: Annnnnnd I'm back with another CFV fic after long while. This is actually inspired by one of Hisuri Rii's inktober artworks featuring Genovious and Ithil, and my friend ships them both. I eventually warmed up and decided to write the fic. This is dedicated to Reia-chan.

Disclaimer: I don't own CFV or the units, but the plot is mine.

* * *

The library situated in Triangle Academy was indeed huge, though not as enormous as the counterpart in the castle in the United Sanctuary. There was no exaggeration when people believe that some idols can be intelligent bookworms as well, such as Rion, Loire and Melville. Indeed, some hidden gems that were laden with talent can be uncovered through these halls.

The long-haired bespectacled girl, known as Mystery Solving Time, Ithil by most of the academy students, was absorbed into the book she was reading. The ribbon rested far from the center of her headband. She adjusted her glasses as she was finishing the chapter of the novel before moving on to the next. The atmosphere of the library was silent, which was perfect for a bookworm like her.

"Would you mind if I come along?"

Ithil turned her head, only to notice Genovious, the leader of the Ripple brigade that was one of the well-known groups in Aqua Force. His emerald orbs were shimmering softly, his face framed by the slightly tousled black hair which was partly concealed with his ornate cap.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" the cerulean-eyed girl questioned.

"I was allowed to have a short break," he replied as he sat down beside her. Ithil was used to him visiting her almost every day, though it's mostly at the afternoon when the classes are over. "The situation has averted, so I needed to take a breather."

"Perhaps, the conclusion of the conflict against Granblue is what you're referring to, correct?"

He chuckled; he couldn't blame her for deciphering the occurrences since her title wasn't just for adornment. "You got that right." He then leaned a bit closer, his head almost close to hers as he peeked at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes. I would admit that the land-dwellers are talented in penning these kinds of novels. Really entertaining."

He simply nodded. Her voice was soft, silky as cloth, definitely destined for the stage. "It's not every day that we aquaroids get to read such casual things. We always learn about the history of wars and battle strategies, since we must be prepared to fight."

"I won't mind," she spoke casually. "Since every battle has a set of mysteries waiting to be decoded, and I'll be willing to solve them to look at the root cause."

"You always said something about solving mysteries, Ithil," the male's smile was now laced with a bit of discomfiture. "How about something a bit more typical?"

She sighed. "My apologies. You know that mysteries are always my thing."

"And I sometimes find that fascinating, an interesting trait of yours."

The raven-haired mermaid's lips curled in a slight smile. "If you want, we can discuss about the book. I'll let Rion grant the permission for you to borrow, as long as you'll bring it back before the due date."

Genovious just stayed silent as he gazed at the words that were typed into the book. The typography was decent, the font style lucid for the readability. "I'll consider that once I find another copy of the book in this place."

Then his gloved hand hovered close to hers on the table, the free one without the book, a bit hesitant yet willing. She could feel the warmth emanating from the cloth of the accessory.

"And perhaps, we can discuss more than just books, like your other hobbies and whatever floats your boat."

Her response to the hold was accepting the gesture, letting in the casual fondness. The faint warmness now bloomed in her chest. "I certainly won't mind that social interaction."

His face now bore the serious expression. "You see, Ithil, I-"

 _Captain Genovious, this is Sotirio speaking. We have a meeting at 10 minutes. It's best if you come back this instant._

He let go of the brief contact, now rising from the seat. "The rest of the talk can wait, Ithil. I have to go." He gazed at her lovely face one last time, a faint smile still forming on his mouth, before departing from the library with his body vanishing evanescently like water bubbles rising up to the surface.

Ithil stared at the spot where he once was, before closing the book and placing it down on the table. She touched her other hand, the spot where his hand overlapped hers. Her blue optics was gazing at the act, and she beamed, the affection still settling in her chest.

What would happen after that meeting would be another mystery for her, but she would eventually find out when the pieces of the puzzle would fall back into place.

* * *

Kuri: Review if you like this story, and don't forget to add this to the favorites list!


End file.
